Junagadh district
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Gujarat | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | named_for = | government_type = | governing_body = | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_rank = | area_total_km2 = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_total = 2,448,173 | population_as_of = 2001 | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = auto | population_demonym = | population_footnotes = | demographics_type1 = Languages | demographics1_title1 = Official | demographics1_info1 = Gujarati, Hindi | timezone1 = IST | utc_offset1 = +5:30 | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | registration_plate = | website = | footnotes = }} , Gujarat]] Junagadh District is a district of the Indian state of Gujarat. Its administrative headquarters is the city of Junagadh. Geography The district is located on the Kathiawar peninsula in western Gujarat. It is surrounded by Rajkot District (North), Porbandar District (North-West), Amreli District (East). To the South and West is the Arabian Sea. Porbandar, Mahatma Gandhi's birthplace, was earlier a part of this district, before the Porbandar district was carved out of Junagadh district. Junagadh has a mountain range called Girnar which is a place of pilgrimage for Jainism and Hinduism. Divisions Talukas of Junagadh are: * Junagadh * Talala (તાલાળા) * Maliya Hatina (માળિયા હાટીના) * Keshod (કેશોદ) * Mendarda (મેંદરડા) * Veraval (વેરાવળ) * Una (ઉના) * Kodinar (કોડીનાર) * Visavadar (વિસાવદર) * Manavadar (માણાવદર) * Mangrol (માંગરોળ) * Bhesan (ભેંસાણ) * Sutrapada * Vanthli (વંથલિ) Transportation Junagadh is well connected by Road and Railway networks. It is about 100 km. from Rajkot and 350 km. from Ahmedabad. National highway 8D connects Junagadh to Rajkot via Jetpur. Junagadh railway station is also well connected with Rajkot, Ahmedabad. It is in the city area. Junagadh also has an airport at Keshod which has limited connectivity with Mumbai. The District has long shore line and has ports like Veraval, Mangrol, Chorwad etc. But it has limited usages other than fisheries industry. As of October,2011, the Government of India has given it's approval for Rope way on Mount Girnar. However it will take a lot of time to develop it. In the past helicopter service was available for Mount Girnar but it is now discontinued. Demographics According to the 2011 census Junagadh district has a population of 2,742,291, roughly equal to the nation of Jamaica or the US state of Utah. This gives it a ranking of 142nd in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 12.01 %. Junagadh has a sex ratio of 952 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 76.88 %. Culture Junagadh District enshrines the Somnath Temple at Somnath, Prabhaspatan near Veraval. Somnath is the first out of the 12 Jyotirlingas. Notable personalities * Narsinh Mehta (1414? – 1481?) Poet-saint. Born- Junagadh. * Dhirubhai Ambani (1932–2002) Business Magnet and Entrepreneur. Born- Chorwad, Junagadh * Parveen Babi (1949–2005) Bollywood actress. Born- Junagadh. * Hanif Mohammad (1934-) Pakistani Cricketer Born- Junagadh later settled in Pakistan after 1947 * Mushtaq Mohammad (1943-) Pakistani Cricketer Born- Junagadh later settled in Pakistan. * Sadiq Mohammad (1945-) Pakistani Cricketer Born- Junagadh later settled in Pakistan. * Wazir Mohammad (1929-) Pakistani Cricketer Born- Junagadh later settled in Pakistan. * Rajendra Shukla (1942-) Poet, Born- Bantwa, Junagadh Flora and fauna Junagadh contains the Gir Forest National Park, which is the only home to Asiatic lions. Mount Girnar is also declared a forest reserve for Bamboos. "Girnari Giddh," the long-billed vultures are found only on girnar, as the Girnar region alone accounts for about 25 per cent of the species and about 10 per cent of the total vulture population in the Gujarat State. References External links *Junagadh Collectorate official website *Junagadh Jilla Panchayat official website Category:Districts of Gujarat Category:Junagadh district